Like Silk
by Koshka-Rayn
Summary: Heine always had a fondness for soft things -silky things, like satin sheets, real fur coat collars, and -of course- silk. He didn't know why. Had never really thought about it before. Had never really...cared...before.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou shuffled uncomfortably beside Heine at the rooftop lookout, wishing he'd thought to bring at least a cheap pillow to sit on. "My ass is numb."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lay down," Heine deadpanned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Foul! This damn roof is fucking soaked; what the fuck makes you think I'm going to lay down? Tiny-ass dry spot..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine shrugged, uncaring of his best friend's plight. "Then shut up and stop complaining. You were the one who said it sounded like easy money."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That was before I knew it was going to be raining all fucking day today," Badou scowled, kicking his slim feet. "Egh...I'll be lucky if I don't catch a cold."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Badou, you haven't gotten seriously sick in over five years," the albino deadpanned, staring at his only current companion. "Kindly shut the fuck up? I'm trying to earn some cash for that sorry ass of yours."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The redhead huffed, miffed, and crossed his arms. "Fine then," he said imperiously, jerking his head and smacking Heine in the side of his face with the trailing ends of his long crimson hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine blinked for a few moments, stunned. Suddenly, he felt as though he couldn't quite think right anymore. The first question out of his mouth, though, left much to be desired. "What shampoo do you use?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou looked back to blink at him, arching an eyebrow. "What?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shampoo: what brand do you use?" Heine asked innocently, arching a single eyebrow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...Suave," he said finallly. "Everlasting Sunshine... Some cheap shit, but it gets the job done. Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, no reason," Heine shrugged with seeming apathy, staring at the window directly across and below them. "I thought I smelled something queer."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou snorted, "mature, real mature. Must be yourself you're smelling, then, Heineikins."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm only as gay as you are, Badou-Baby," Heine responded reasonably, leaning back against the slick wall./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pretty damn gay then," Badou smirked, shielding his cigarette with one hand and working the scratched blue lighter with the other./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...And here I was under the impression you were straight," Heine rolled his eyes. "Not like the gay porn stuffed under your mattress was any clue."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Actually," Badou blew a cloud of smoke towards the albino with a certain level of satisfaction. "It's not stuffed under my mattress. Depending upon whether it's print, video, or picture, they're all hiding in plain sight! All those rancid Harlequin or whatever are gay literature -not that you would know what literature is, in any case- my videos are stashed with John Wayne and Shirley Temple, and those black photo albums?" he smirked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...Ah," Heine reached out and patted Badou's head. "Good for you, man..." It was a struggle to not rub his fingers through the man's thick red hair -he could tell already that it was so-so-silky-soft under his palm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The redhead smirked arrogantly, sucking in a deep lungful of smoke and exhaling with relief. "Some of 'em are pretty good, actually..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll trust your word for that," Heine wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I've always liked participating more than observing."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou rolled his eyes, "Yes, would you care to make gay porn with me, oh Heinekins?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The albino could only stare for a moment, before chuckling dryly. "Yes, Badou, I would fucking love to make gay porn with you, it would simply make my day." He rolled his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The redhead stifled a loud snort of laughter, sucking deeply on his cigarette. The tip flared a hot cherry red, before fading to ash-covered orange. "I'll keep that in mind, Heine."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Badou, why do you always manage to get captured?" Heine asked, hands on his hips as he stared at the struggling redhead duct-taped to the wooden chair. "Is it a kink or something for you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fuck you too, Heine," Badou sneered, jerking against his restraints. "Glad to see your sorry ass -do you make it a point to always be late?! I was about to get raped!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine's hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, but his face showed none of his murderous intent. "Least you can't get pregnant."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Growling, Badou jerked forward. "Yes, but STDs, dude? Unpleasant! And I don't feel like bleeding out of my asshole for a month so some dickwad can get his happy time!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah yeah," Heine rolled his eyes, slipping a slim knife out of his belt to cut his partner loose. "Cute undies, Badou. Didn't know you had it in you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fuck you!" the redhead yelled, turning bright red. "They're...they're...fuck you, desperate times call for desperate measures! I forgot to do laundry this week, okay, I was runing out!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So you stole a pair of panties from Naoto?" Heine sliced through the tape holding Badou's feet together./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ngh, Mimi, if anything, Naoto's your job," Badou grumbled, kicking his feet to regain feeling. "But no -Mimi gave 'm to me as a gag gift last Christmas." He stared down at his lap, his member barely restrained by the piece of hot pink, lace-trimmed material that deigned to call itself underwear. "Least it's not a thong."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But you actually wore them?" Heine slid the knife between the soft skin of Badou's wrist and the tape. "I would have given them away. Quickly."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I told you, I ran out of underwear," Badou protested, squirming./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go commando," Heine rolled his eyes, stepping back and kicking his pants over. "That's what I do."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You wear leather fucking pants," Badou wrinkled his nose, rubbing his wrists. "It'd be a miracle if you wore underwear at all, dipshit."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine shrugged, turning away. A song he once heard ran through his head, 'Pants pants pants his leather pants...' Hands in his pockets -tight and leather and black- he said, "Hurry up, Princess, we haven't got all day."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scuse me, we take as long as I say we do," Badou retorted, jerking his pants up and fastening the belt tight. Probably far tighter than he needed it to be, but it made him feel better./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What, you wanna wait until their buddies come around and try to take a second pass at you?" Heine asked, laughing. "Hurry that skinny ass up."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine stared at the small black bow that peeked out at him from above the hem of a certain redhead's low-slung jeans. "Badou," he said thickly, mouth dry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah?" he turned, straightening, and ths bow vanished under the hem of his maroon-colored shirt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I thought you said you did your laundry?" Heine shoved his thumbs through his two frontmost belt loops, biting harshly on his lower lip./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou blinked at him, a hand on his hip. "I...did, why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then what the hell...no, never mind," Heine shook his head, looking away. "I just don't even understand you sometimes, Princess."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't call me Princess!" Badou yelled, shaking a fist. "I am a man! A man, you hear me! With a dick! D-I C-K!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine laughed, a small smile playing on his lips. "Whatever you say...Princess."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fuck you, asshole!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How many pairs of girly underwear do you own?" Heine asked incredulously, digging through the small dresser drawer reserved entirely for frilly feminine skivvies./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A few," Badou responded, peering around the doorway with a toothbrush in his mouth. "And yesh," he foamed, "I do wear some of them because I like them."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...Fuck, I thought so," Heine wrinkled his nose, fingering a violet silk thong overlaid with black lace. "You're really fucking weird, Badou, I hope you know that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yush," he nodded, smirking around his toothbrush. "Shanksh, Heinekinsh."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...Shut up and go finish brushing your teeth," Heine almost sighed, dropping the thong back into the drawer and bumping in shut with his hip. "We're supposed to go see Granny t'day."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...Are you alright, Heine?" the Bishop asked, leaning on his cane and staring at the albino with unseeing eyes. "You seem a little...off today."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm fucking fine," Heine growled, hands clenched into tight fists. "Leave me alone, damn Bishop."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Does it have something to do with your friend Badou?" he asked innocently, completely ignoring Heine's order for privacy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut up."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, so it does!" Bishop laughed delightedly, leaning forward. "Does the little PI incite peculiar...feelings...in young Heine? Do these feelings make you...confused? Do you feel a...heaviness...in your breast -in your stomach- whenever you notice he's wearing those cute panties he's so fond of?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut the- how do you know about those?" Heine asked angrily, hands clenched into tight fists as his sides./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where do you think he gets them?" the Bishop grinned mischievously, tapping his cane lightly against the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But...he said..." Heine scowled thoughtfully./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He told you Mimi gave them to him?" Bishop asked innocently. "I'm sure she did, at first, but the vast majority of them he got for himself, through me. Seems to be a...fetish, of sorts, for him."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine groaned, pressing his fists to his face. "Mother fucker...how could you call yourself a man of god, you perverted lecher?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bishop smiled sweetly. "Can't tell. Now, why don't you run along and go find Badou? I'm sure he's missing you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...Fuck you," Heine muttered, but turned away, hands shoved into his pockets./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're wearing actual underwear today," Heine remarked, staring -quite blatantly- at Badou's broad, bare back. He could see the elastic waistband of a pair of normal briefs under the lip of the redhead's jeans./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eh?" Badou glanced over his shoulder to the albino, setting down his binoculars. "Oh, yeah. What, you miss my panties?" He smirked arrogantly, shuffling into an upright kneeling position./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pft, yeah, right," Heine snorted, looking away. "Miss your skinny ass in a thong? Don't flatter yourself... But, um, why didn't you...?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Smirking knowingly, Badou settled down to get more comfortable, his binoculars on his lap. "After what happened last time, that was a little unnerving, so I decided that pretty underwear is for leisure time. At home, blah blah- you know? So I seem more straight and hopefully don't incite ideas of rape."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can see the last part, but more straight?" Heine arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "Not that I don't know straight bitches with long hair, but Princess, you just scream queer."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like you scream my name?" Badou asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk, leaning back on one palm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Funny, fuck you," Heine scowled, lower jaw jutting out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou grinned, "gladly!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut the fuck up!" Heine snapped, feeling heat rise unbidden in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Laughing, Badou rolled back onto his stomach and resumed his spying on his target. "Don't worry, Heinekins. I won't make you suck my cock...yet."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The albino spluttered fruitlessly, lost for words./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBadou moaned breathlessly beneath him, head tossing back and forth on the sea green sheets. "Ooh, H-Heine..."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emFor once, the savage dog within him wasn't clawing for freedom -he was satisfied, satiated, with this -for now./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Dee...per," Badou panted, long nails clawing red lines down his alabaster back that healed almost immediately. "More...more, please-!" The redhead's breath /ememhitched as Heine thrust in, jabbing harsh against his prostate. "Ah! Fuck, Heine, oh god, god Heine-!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Ba...dou," he rasped, black closing in on the edges of his vision. "Fuck...you're so...tight..."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Hnn-nah-ah-!" the redhead practically screamed, back arching, nails tearing red ribbons down his back. "Fuck, shit, Heine!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine woke up panting, an uncomfortable stickiness making itself known in his lose sweatpants. "Mother fucker," he said tightly, legs spread as he looked down at the nastiness between his legs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, fucking hell," he pressed the back of one wrist to his eye, sighing in annoyance. He was going to kill that stupid bishop for putting all those thoughts into his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And I see we're back to wearing girl panties?" Heine rolled his eyes, crossing his legs subtly as the long-haired redhead strode into the room -in nothing but a neon blue and black striped thong and oversized white t-shirt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yup," Badou shrugged, the shoulder of his shirt slipping off his own slim anatomy. "Why not? It's my house." A cigarette dangled from a plush lip, but Heine wasn't looking at that./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's that?" Heine asked, tracing a half-moon on his own throat, nodding to the other./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hm?" Badou's hand flew to the suggested spot, and he looked to the mirror. "Oh! Ha, that. That's a bite mark, duh."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, fucking obviously," Heine scowled, arms crossed. "What the hell's it doing there?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "I got laid, and my partner was maybe a little toothy. So what?" He shrugged, "Not like you should care, anyway. Who I invite to my bed is my own business." His eyes flashed with challenge./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-" Heine cut himself off, closing his jaw with a snap./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Why did he care, anyway? Who Badou chose as a lover was no business of his./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The secondary in the back of his mind snarled his dissent, screeching at Heine to take, to claim, to own./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Smirking, Badou turned away to go grab his pack of cigarettes from the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Another bite mark stood out darkly on the back of a white thigh, and Heine just couldn't anymore./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou yelped, startled, as he was slammed into the counter. "Mother fucker, Heine, what the hell-?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sh," he urged, nose pressed to Badou's slim neck. "Just...hush."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Heine, you're being really weird," Badou said, whole body stiff. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want you," came the simplistic response, slim hands working their way from the counter to under the white shirt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good for you- wait, what?!" Badou attempted to turn, staring at Heine over his shoulder. "Are you drugged?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mm, nope," Heine shook his head. "Well...maybe. On you. Oh, fuck, Badou, you have no idea how much you torment me when you wear these...things!" He snapped the strand of the thong against the redhead's hip, making him suck in a startled breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Heine!" Badou exclaimed, twisting to face the albino. "I...yeah, I know I'm attractive and all, and perhaps not the straightest fairy in the land, but what the hell, man?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't want anyone else touching you," Heine growled, staring directly into confused green eyes. "I don't like it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I'm not yours, so I don't see what fucking say you have in it, asshole," Badou shot back, shoving at the albino. "You can lay claim to me when you lay claim to me, got that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gladly," Heine smirked, eyes flashing predatorily./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wha-?" Badou gaped like a grounded fish, jaw flapping uselessly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jerking him forward by a hand threaded through rust-red hair, Heine forced his dominance upon the other. Nipping harshly at his bottom lip -perhaps drawing a little blood- he claimed the other with all the passion he could muster./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou went weak at the knees, clutching at the shorter man for balance and stability. He slung an arm around Heine's neck, holding him close./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pressed chest to chest, heartbeats thundering in their ears, the two teenagers shared a kiss of utter crimson desire and peculiarly pure-hearted fondness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Running his fingers lightly over satiny skin, decorated with nicks and scars -some large, some small- Heine almost smiled to himself. He had always had a fondness for soft things./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou murmured under his breath, twisting his face to peer at Heine through his one working eye. "G'morning, Heinekins. Did you sleep well?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fabulously," Heine smiled, tracing his fingertips over the new bite mark on the redhead's hip. "And you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eh," Badou half-shrugged, face in the pillow. "My ass hurts like a mother fucker, but it could be worse."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How so?" Heine cocked his head to the side, rubbing small, soothing circles on his lover's lower back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well," Badou rolled to face him, a smirk playing on his lips. "It could hurt from someone else -every hurt is more pleasant when you get ir from someone you love."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heine smiled indulgently, leaning over to peck the redhead's nose. "I love you too, my silly Princess."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Badou bit the albino's lip playfully, swiping his agile tongue over it to assuage the hurt. "That's Prince to you, Heinekins."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course, my liege," Heine rolled his eyes, leaning down to give Badou a better, fuller, deeper kiss. "How could I ever forget?"/p 


End file.
